


Ice Ice Baby

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Clemerva being clemerva. Again
Relationships: Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 9





	Ice Ice Baby

"I cannot believe you've bought this. Why did you biy this?"

Standing in the middle of Clementine's and Minerva's living room was a giant ice sculpture of Santa Claus. Why Santa Claus, I do not know. Minerva was the one to buy it. And she's fucking proud too.

"To get into the Christmas spirit of course! Come on it's awesome."

"There's an old dude made of ice in the middle of our house. How is that awesome?"

"Minnie, no."

"What? What's wrong with ice Santa?"

"Well firstly, he's an old dude. You couldn't have gotten Mrs.Claus? We all know she's his younger and hotter wife so I'd rather have her in the middle of my house then him."

"You got me there."

"Also the fact that it's ice. Which means it's going to melt. And you know what melted ice is?"

"Wha-"

"Fucking water." Clem cut the redhead off. "Fucking old dude water is going to be on my nice carpet, and I do not vibe with that."

Minerva realized the errors that she had done. Maybe having the sculpture in the house was a pretty….not so smart idea. Also yeah, old dude wasn't the way to go.

".....so if I got Mrs.Claus would you let it happen."

"Perhaps." Then she whispered. "Or if it were you."

Minnie seemed to have heard the girl talking but didn't hear what she said "Huh? What was that."

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Minnie was going to inquire more, but decided to leave it. She started to scoot the ice Santa outside so it can melt there, and so Clem wouldn't kill her for having her nice carpet ruined. 

"Yeah, totally wouldn't mind a sculpture of you." The brunette says to herself as she watches Minnie's muscles flex as she pushes the ice.


End file.
